the magic school bus : city animals book 3
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: tsume find out more about animals then she thought she would but that didn't stop miss frizzle from turning her and the class into animals . now its up to the kids to survive in the city and find the bus before the zoo keeper dose see what happens next !


tsume: Hm , this is knew , why would miss apple bottom bring us here

Tsume asked her shelf as she and her class was at the zoo looking at the animal Mrs apple bottom surprisingly didn't kick her out of class this morning and was shock that she took them out today when everyone knows she's all about hard labor , the hole class was happy not being stuck in a class room all day but then there was a twist

A.B : Whatever animal that you find interesting to draw , will be on your pop quiz

She said trying act sweet as the whole entire class just glared at her when they heard that

Tsume: I knew she was up to something

Tsume said in her thoughts with a sweat drop then screamed out

Tsume: Lieing rat , I knew you'll never take us out without a trick up your sleeve !

Making everyone look at her as she pointed at Mrs apple bottom only for her to start yell at tsume

A.B: TSUME FOR YOUR OUT BURST YOU ALL WILL WRITE A 30 PAGE ESSA !

The kids just started at misses apple bottoms with an annoyed look

Boy: Get real were not going to do that

Said one kid crossing his arms

Faiya: Yeah your crazy

Said faiya

A.B: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ,IM YOUR TEACHER NOW DO AS I SAY !

Tsume: this is going to get crazy , I need to get out of here

Tsume said as she stood up on a bench and shouted

Tsume: FREEDOM !

Tsume shouted as she jumped up making everyone shouted we want freedom . misses apple bottom didn't know what to say seeing she was out numbers with 25 students yelling at her as for tsume she laughed at this and snuck away when she saw Carlos and Phoebe together looking at some animals and went over to see what was going on

Tsume: Hey guys

Phoebe: Tsume , what are you doing here

Tsume: Well i was going to write a 30 page essay but I think my class is debating it

She said as she pointed over to her class

Phoebe: did you start that to escape or ...

Tsume: I just did that to make her leave us alone until I saw you two

Before Carlos could say anything someone called out to them

Carlos and Phoebe !

tsume look and she saw the rest of the class come over to them

Tim: We've been looking for you guys , huh , tsume what are you doing here

Tim asked her as tsume tilt her head a little

Tsume: Field trip

Wanda: With your class, that's new

Said Wanda

Tim: Anyway we should be leaving now , there closing the zoo

Said Tim as they saw a lot of people leave the zoo, once outside the zoo gates tsume soon realize that she lost sight of her class

Tsume: Crap

Phoebe: what's wrong ?

Tsume: I , lost my class

Tsume said with a sad sigh

Carlos: Don't worry , you can ride with us and will take you back

Carlos said with a smile making tsume smiled back

Tsume: Thanks

There was a bus horn as the yellow small bus pulled up, as the door opens miss frizzle was dressed in a dark blue dress with a city and animal them on it

All: Miss frizzle

Miss frizzle: Come ride on the bus side

She said as all the kids enters the bus

But tsume just stood there

Miss frizzle: Well are you coming tsume ?

Tsume: That depends...we are going back to the school right?

Miss frizzle: Of course

Tsume sigh and got on the bus seeing she didn't have a chose . she was about to sit in the back but Carlos wanted her to sit next to him witch she didn't mind

Fizzle: So , everyone enjoyed our trip to the zoo did you see the possum and falcon's and bears oh my .

Phoebe: it was great to see were all those animals really live

Ralphie : because when you live in the city there's no way you can see them

Carlos: yeah only party animals

Ralphie / Phoebe: Carlos!

Through the whole ride on the bus she didn't pay attention to what the kids are talking about really not caring what they experience at the zoo and came back to reality when she heard Arnold shout

Arnold : Tim quick take it back

Before she could say anything the bus spun around and all of them fell out of the bus looking like animals

tsume: You can't be serious!

Arnold :I knew I should of stayed in my den I mean home today

Ralphie: Is it just me or has the bus turn into a bear

tsume: No its just you

Tim: Well all wild animals , which mean were in bug trouble

Ms Frizzle : Not necessarily Tim all we have to do is take chances , get messy and see what it takes to survive in the city

tsume: You do realize were animals right ?

Tsume said looked at the other kids but they don't seem to be bothered by it which she knew. but really how are you not freaking out !? before Ms Frizzle can answer a sound of a bell went off as everyone saw two bicycles coming their way she shouted to hide as everyone dashed off to hide. miss frizzle grab tsume and leap over a brick fence ,when the coast was clear everyone came out from their hiding places . they realize that it's not safe for them to be out here without being in the bus miss Frizzle agreed and said

miss frizzle: to the bus

but she realized that the bus was nowhere to be seen until they saw the bus across the street from them heading down the alley way the kids tried to call out to Liz the lizard Liz to stop the bus but it wasn't helping and then Wanda went into a panic sanction miss Frizzle told us not to worry as she and she tried to whistle and then realize that raccoon can't whistle . tsume just rolled her eyes and can't believe this is happening

Phoebe :don't worry guys me and Carlos will search to the sky

Carlos and Phoebe took to the sky

tsume: uh i know this is a bad answer to ask but , what am i

miss frizzle :Tim, Arnold, and Phoebe are foxes, Ralphie, Wanda, and Keesha are possums, Dorothy Ann and Carlos are falcons, and you and i are raccoon's

tsume: you turn me into a raccoon ?!

miss frizzle: it wasn't me who picks what anime you turn into to tsume , and plus i think you look cute as my baby raccoon

tsume: what !

before tsume could finish Carlos and Phoebe return

Phoebe: guys we have big trouble

Carlos : the bus is heading down town

tsume: great now what are we going to do ?

Arnold: someone is will see it if we don't get to it fast

tim: but how is not like me can walk around in the city looking like this were wild animals

miss Frizzle : don't worry class don't despair as my Uncle Leo use to say if you know what you need your half way of getting it

miss Frizzle making tsume look at her

tsume: i get the feeling your enjoying this

the rest of the class split up on a search for the bus until Arnold runs through the city to search for food and the rest of the class follows suit seeing they had no choice at the matter because they were all hungry .once finding food the kids realize that maybe the animals in the city can survive. as the kids were walking around looking for the bus on the train track they soon spotted Fox babies with his parents

tsume: its great to learn about other wild animals guys but other than that I really want to be back to a human please

tsume said as she looked to miss Frizzle,

miss Frizzle : there's no need to worry I'm sure we will find the bus sooner or later.

tsume: yeah and on that note I'm getting tired who knew that walking would be so exhausting

she said as she fell to the floor on my stomach miss Frizzle walked over to tsume and picked her up and put her on her back

miss Frizzle : it is quite natural for a baby like you to be worn out I'll carry you for the time being

tsume looked away and nodded her head it agreed to it seeing that she doesn't really have a choice. they continue on their walk and see more wild animals they soon heard a noise and ran into the bushes as they saw the animal control talking about finding the bus/bear.

Wanda: great rest of bus ditches us and now we have to worry about humans taking the bus away from us we really don't have time we have to hurry

Carlos and Phoebe soon return thing that they were looking for them all over the city Tim told them what was going on and the plan was to find the bus as fast as they can before the zookeepers do or else they would be stuck this way for the rest of their lives

Arnold: I know this is in the time for my stomach to be growling but if that's what I smell

the rest of the class founded the smell the air as they started to smell the sweet scent of garbage Carlos and Phoebe flew up into the air to look

Carlos: hey there's a garbage truck right down there

Carlos said as the others went to the same direction they enter a local dump and finally found the bus in a pile of junk but soon heard the zookeeper coming their way

D.A: there coming this way we have to do something

tsume: i can do it

tsume volunteered as she got off of miss Frizzle back

Arnold: no tsume you might start something

tsume: aw come on ...what harm can i do

she asked as she tryed to pull off an innocent smile

Carlos: and beside your a baby its not like they would notice you

Carlos said only to gulp when tsume shot him a death glare

tsume: is that what you think

carols: no i uh -

tsume: COME HERE !

before carols could get away tsume jumped him as the others ignore carols cries for help

tim: we have to keep them away from here I'll see if I can try to distract them

Tim said as he went over to where the zookeepers were and made a sound of a can falling as they flashed their flashlight on him but it didn't help

tim: it didn't work they weren't interested in me

he said returning to the others as he saw tsume in miss frizzle arms trying to get away from her but was held down

miss frizzle : it's because they know that there are lots of foxes here in the city

Wanda: okay but that doesn't solve the problem of them finding the bus and keeping them away

don't worry class leaving me

miss Frizzle said as she let go of tsume and walked out to the open as the zookeepers saw her she let out a hiss scaring them making them back away saying that they didn't want to disturb her and her babies and will come back for the bear in the morning. hearing that mead miss frizzle smirk seeing that it work and the class was happy

Phoebe: yay

Keesha :you did it

tsume: i'm not surprised that worked

miss frizzle :will raccoon's may not be able to whistle but they sure can hiss

everyone returned to the bus removing the trash.

Phoebe: hey bus wake up

Phoebe called out as the bus woke up with a yawn

miss frizzle: as i always say only a great bus can bear up under difficult consequences

tsume: not funny

miss frizzle: well I think we had enough fun for once

everyone nodded in agreement she called out to Liz as he pressed the button then the bus run around a couple of times turning everyone back into a normal

tsume: im happy its over , i don't think i could stand being an animal for that long

Tim: but you have to admit being an animal you did learn a lot

tsume: yeah I guess you're right

Wanda: yeah and they get here by following the tracks that leaves from the country to the city

Arnold : but to an animal the city is'nt a bad place or a good place it's just a place for other animals to visit and make it their home

Ralphie : we'll miss Frizzle this has been a bear of a field trip

miss frizzle: good one Ralphie

miss frizzle said as they hi 5 each other

tsume: STILL NOT FUNNY !

tsume shouted from inside the bus making everyone laugh as they got on board the bus for home


End file.
